


Otra noche de alcohol

by Aldarame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No. Te. Creo… ¿cómo que nunca has jugado a “Verdad o Consecuencia”? hasta Capi aquí ha jugado alguna vez, ¿verdad? —Cuando Steve lo miró con cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando, Tony se agarró la cara con ambas manos en frustración—. Por favor Barton, dime que tu si lo has jugado.</p><p>— ¿Es ese juego donde uno pregunta cosas embarazosas o desafía al otro a hacer cosas embarazosas?</p><p>— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó Tony entusiasmado.</p><p>— Olvídalo.</p><p>—Tú sí que le quitas la diversión Legolas. Vamos, ¿qué daño puede hacer? Solo nos divertiremos un rato, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra noche de alcohol

Todo había empezado como un juego. Nat y Thor estaban fuera de la torre. Ella en una misión y él había dicho que pasaría la noche en casa de Jane.

Era viernes, y como todos los viernes Tony los arrastraba en alguno de sus estúpidos juegos que terminaban con todos ebrios, y sintiendo la resaca como hasta el domingo.

 

—No. Te. Creo… ¿cómo que nunca has jugado a “Verdad o Consecuencia”? hasta Capi aquí ha jugado alguna vez, ¿verdad? —Cuando Steve lo miró con cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando, Tony se agarró la cara con ambas manos en frustración—. Por favor Barton, dime que tu si lo has jugado.

 

— ¿Es ese juego donde uno pregunta cosas embarazosas o desafía al otro a hacer cosas embarazosas?

 

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó Tony entusiasmado.

 

— Olvídalo.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

—Tú sí que le quitas la diversión Legolas. Vamos, ¿qué daño puede hacer? Solo nos divertiremos un rato, ¿verdad?

 

Una hora después, habían tomado al menos dos botellas de Whisky. Tony estaba casi inconsciente despatarrado en el sillón. Bruce estaba en ropa interior, con apenas sus medias y sus bóxers puestos, aunque no parecía avergonzado. Clint al menos conservaba su remera, aunque dejaba poco a la imaginación porque apenas cubría sus largas y tonificadas piernas hasta sus pies descalzos como le gustaba llevarlos cuando estaba en la torre. Steve en cambio, llevaba toda su ropa puesta porque solo había elegido Consecuencia una vez, teniendo como “castigo” que besar a Clint.

 

El cuerpo cálido del arquero se acopló al suyo con facilidad, como si estuviesen moldeados el uno para el otro. Cuando Steve se sintió endurecer contra la pelvis del otro, se separó al instante dejando a Clint jadeante, sus labios rojos carmesí abiertos y húmedos lo invitaban al pecado. Sus ojos se cruzaron unos instantes, los suyos ardiendo, los de Clint vidriosos por el deseo. Una voz carraspeó, y la ilusión se rompió instantáneamente. Pero Steve, que no había conseguido que el alcohol siquiera le hiciera cosquillas, seguía aun duro como una roca.

 

Bruce se puso de pie, ayudando a Tony a estabilizarse. —Lo ayudaré a llegar a su habitación, tú encárgate de Clint —Le dijo a Steve.

 

— ¡Hey! Estoy aquí sabes, no necesito que nadie me lleve… —Exclamó Clint en protesta, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie bruscamente un mareo lo hizo tropezarse hacia adelante, derecho a los brazos de Steve.

 

—Lo que tu digas Clint —Respondió Bruce con una carcajada, antes de alzar a Tony en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a los otros dos con una fuerza que ninguno imaginó que tuviera, sin Hulk de por medio.

 

—Lo siento… —Dijo Clint desenredándose de los brazos de Steve, aunque este alcanzó a ver que estaba tan duro como él a juzgar por la tienda que estaba formada en su remera. Sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente rojas por el alcohol, quizás por algo más—, no necesitas ayudarme. Puedo solo…

 

—Te acompañaré de todas formas —Le respondió Steve. La imagen de Clint con sus largas piernas expuestas, mordiendo uno de sus labios claramente nervioso, era sumamente sexy.

 

—OK —Respondió simplemente Clint, dándose la vuelta para regalarle a Steve la vista de su firme y redondeado trasero, todo el camino hasta su habitación.

 

Steve no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, en el momento en que cruzaron la puerta de su habitación sus labios estaban siendo devorados con ansias por el Capitán. Las manos de Steve lo arrinconaron contra la puerta, moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, su lengua bailando en el interior de su boca una danza de dominio contra la suya propia. Clint nunca se sintió tan vulnerable en su vida, sintiendo el enorme cuerpo de Steve apretarse contra el suyo, las enormes manos de este sujetarlo por el trasero mientras refregaba su bulto contra su entrepierna separada apenas por la tela de sus ropas. En menos de un segundo Steve le había quitado el calzón, cayendo de rodillas para tomarla entera en su boca.

Clint dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando los labios se cerraron alrededor de su erección. La lengua del Capitán enredándose en toda su longitud, deteniéndose en la punta para saborear las perladas gotas que se escurrían de allí. Clint se mordió el puño para no gritar cuando sintió una de las manos de Steve deslizarse hacia su trasero, tanteando su entrada.

 

—Steve… yo nunca, yo…ahhh ¡ _Steve!!!_ — Gimió Clint arqueándose sobre el Capitán, cuando el primer dedo lubricado tan solo con su saliva se deslizó por su entrada. Dolía. Pero Clint había conocido el verdadero dolor en muchas de sus misiones, y esto no se le comparaba. Era un dolor placentero, difícilmente capaz de compararse con otro.

 

— ¿Es tu primer vez con un hombre? —Preguntó Steve maliciosamente, empujando el dedo hasta el fondo antes de sacarlo para volver a meterlo, mientras su lengua se deslizaba desde sus testículos hasta la punta.

 

—N…no, _ahhhhh_ ¡Mierda!—Gimió cuando el dedo comenzó a moverse—, pero nunca estuve abajo, ya sabes… siempre era el que daba…

 

—No esta vez Clint… estás acostumbrado a ser el que manda, pero no conmigo. Voy a follarte hasta hacerte ver las estrellas. Te voy a marcar como mío, para que nadie más se atreva a poner sus manos sobre ti, ¿entiendes? No tengo relaciones casuales así que a partir de este momento eres mío Clint… y no me gusta compartir mis cosas.—Terminó Steve con un tono de voz grave, severo, que no dejaba lugar a replicas, sus ojos fijos en Clint mientras deslizaba un segundo dedo junto al primero. La imagen de Hawkeye abierto y expuesto para él lo había puesto duro—, voy a follarte cuando quiera, donde quiera y como quiera. Si alguna vez se me antoja tenerte en mi interior, aun así seré yo quien mande. ¿Está claro? —Preguntó empujando los dedos con firmeza hasta dar con la próstata de Clint.

 

— ¡JODER! Si, si, siii —Respondió Clint entre jadeos. Apenas podía contener la respiración. El culo le escocía, pero los dedos contra su próstata lo estaban haciendo alucinar—, _por favor_ , por favor…

 

—Por favor ¿qué? Dí mi nombre… quiero que tengas claro con quien estás.

 

—Steve… por favor Steve… _por favor —_ Clint estaba comenzando a decir incoherencias. Su mente estaba completamente apagada y no podía más que sentir los dedos de Steve moverse en su interior golpeando ese dulce punto una y otra vez.

 

—No todavía. Estás muy estrecho aun para que pueda follarte sin lastimarte. Me gusta cuidar de mis cosas y si te hago daño ahora, no podre follarte en la mañana nuevamente.

 

— _Por favor Steve… estoy cerca…necesito…por favor…_

_—_ No acabarás hasta que esté completamente en tu interior —La voz ronca de Steve evidenciaba que estaba también en el borde. De pronto un tercer dedo se coló acompañando los otros dos, estirando su entrada imposiblemente más. Clint dejó escapar un gemido mitad dolor—. Buen chico —Lo compensó tomándolo nuevamente en su boca.

 

Steve sabía que estaba llevando a Clint hasta su límite. Lo excitaba saber que podía tener tal dominio sobre el cuerpo del arquero que se doblegaba completamente a su merced.

 

Cuando ya estuvo completamente estirado, los jadeos de Clint volviéndose cada vez más fuertes, Steve quitó los dedos de su entrada, alzándolo con facilidad hasta que sus piernas lo rodearon por la cintura.

 

—Se que estás limpio porque leí los resultado de tu examen rutinario esta semana. Estoy limpio también, pero si prefieres que use un condón lo haré. Nunca te forzaré a hacer nada, ¿entiendes? Serás capaz de decir que no cuando quieras que me detenga. Pero entiende bien Clint, no soy un hombre fácil de llevar a pesar de que todos creen lo contrario. Soy obstinado y posesivo. Podemos frenar ahora si quieres —Puntualizó refregando la punta húmeda de su polla contra la entrada de Clint—, porque cuando este enterrado en tu interior, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

 

Clint lo observó durante unos instantes, sus azules ojos encontrando los celestes de Steve, asintiendo con la cabeza su afirmación, sintiéndose incapaz de verbalizar su deseo. Las palabras que le dijo lo dejaron mudo, porque jamás imaginó que Steve pudiese ser tan pasional. El siempre amable y  elocuente Capitán América, al que todos admiraban tenía un lado oscuro que sería solo suyo.

 

Steve lo besó entonces con firmeza, devorándose el gemido que se escapó de los labios de Clint mientras lo penetraba poco a poco, empujando todo su largo y grueso miembro en el interior de su cuerpo, como una barra de hierro hirviendo, abriéndose paso centímetro a centímetro. Clint ajusto el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura de Steve, ajustándose a la intrusión.

 

Cuando el Capitán lo sintió relajarse, comenzó a moverse dolorosamente lento, pero firme, golpeando con cada estocada su próstata.

 

—Dime lo que quieres Clint… ¿Qué necesitas?

 

— _Por favor… más…más, solo dame más._

_—_ ¿Más fuerte? —Preguntó utilizando su fuerza para follarlo duro, completamente en su interior—, ¿o rápido? —Agregó acelerando el ritmo, gracias a sus habilidades.

 

— ¡… _ambos…por favor! Déjame acabar —_ Suplicó Clint sintiendo su orgasmo arremolinarse en su cuerpo—, _por favor…_

Steve aceleró el ritmo llevándolo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Lamió la palma de su mano ante la mirada vidriosa de Clint que pareció drogado en éxtasis. En el momento mismo en que sus dedos húmedos de saliva tibia rodearon la polla de Clint este se corrió espasmódicamente entre sus estómagos, acabando su orgasmo en inacabables chorros de semen.

 

Steve salió entonces de su interior posicionado a Clint en sus manos y rodillas sobre la cama, para volver a arremeter contra su entrada, la vista de su polla entrando y saliendo del estrecho agujero volviéndolo loco. Aceleró el ritmo hasta acabar en su interior con un gruñido ronco, sus dedos clavándose en las caderas de Clint dejando probablemente marcas que sentiría al otro día, junto con la quemazón de su abusada entrada.

 

Clint cayó rendido en la cama, lo último que sintió antes de dormirse fue el cuerpo cálido y firme de Steve pegarse al suyo, tapándolos a ambos con las sábanas.


End file.
